the_nearly_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge
|developed_by = Climax Group|published_by = THQ|series = SpongeBob SquarePants|platforms = PlayStation and Game Boy Advance|release_date = November 5th, 2001 (US)|genre = Action, Platformer|image1 = SuperSponge.jpg|caption1 = PS1 Cover}}SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge is a 2001 video-game released for the PlayStation and Game Boy Advance developed by Climax Group, it is based off the SpongeBob SquarePants series by Stephen Hillenburg. Trivia *This, SpongeBob's Truth or Square and SpongeBob's Boating Bash were the only games where Ernest Borgnine actually did the voice of Mermaid Man before his death in 2012. *The game uses 3D levels with 2D sprites, though the game was originally going to be fully 3D. (see below) *It was believed for a long time that there was an Nintendo 64 version in development, but documents in the backup archive continually mention PlayStation and Game Boy Advance, but never mention N64. (see below) *This game had its assets leaked, which can be viewed here. Timeline * This game takes place after "Help Wanted" as SpongeBob has his job at the Krusty Krab. ** Because of this, this game also takes place after "Procrastination" and "Krusty Krab Training Video." * This video game takes place after "Tea at the Treedome" as SpongeBob knows Sandy. ** This also means this game takes place after "Boating School," "Hall Monitor," "New Student Starfish," "Boating Buddies," "Bumper to Bumper," "Library Cards" and possibly "Sleepy Time," "The Chaperone," "Your Shoe's Untied," "I'm with Stupid," "Mid-Life Crustacean," "Whale of a Birthday," "Choir Boys," "Squidward in Clarinetland," "It Came from Goo Lagoon," "Patrick! The Game," "Whale Watching" and "Gary's Got Legs." * This takes place after "SpongeHenge." ** This also means this game takes place after "Plankton!," "Jellyfish Jam," "F.U.N.," "Scaredy Pants," "Arrgh!," "Your Shoe's Untied," "Wormy," "Christmas Who?," "Imitation Krabs," "The Secret Box," "Life of Crime," "Sailor Mouth," "Krusty Love," "Ghost Host," "Squid's Visit," "Single Cell Anniversary," "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," "Enchanted Tiki Dreams," "The Cruse of Bikini Bottom," "Hide and Then What Happens?," "Are You Happy Now?," "Sportz?," "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom," ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'''' and possibly "Rule of Dumb" and "Gary's Got Legs." * This game takes place after "Hooky" as SpongeBob knows what hooks are. * Rock Bottom is seen in this game, meaning this takes place after "Rock Bottom." ** This means this game also takes place after "The Lost Mattress," "Rule of Dumb," "Roller Cowards" and "Safe Deposit Krabs." * This game takes place after "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy." * This game takes place after "Just One Bite." ** This also means this game takes place after "Texas," "My Pretty Seahorse," "The Bully," "Clams," "Goo Goo Gas," "Le Big Switch," "Shell Shocked," "Burn It" and possibly "Graveyard Shift," "Idiot Box," "The Camping Episode," "Married to Money," "Gary's New Toy" and "Squid's on a Bus." * Man Ray is seen roaming about, meaning this takes place after "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III." ** This also means this takes place after "The Chaperone," "Mid-Life Crustacean," "Whale of a Birthday," "Driven to Tears," "Drive Thru," "Squid Defense," "Plankton's Pet" and possibly "Jellyfishing," "Pickles," "Neptune's Spatula," "Big Pink Loser," "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," "Band Geeks," "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic," "Born Again Krabs," "Have You Seen This Snail?," "The Two Faces of Squidward," "Eek, and Urchin!," "Sanctuary!," "Cuddle E. Hugs," "Chatterbox Gary" and "Patrick Star Checks His Instaclam." * This game takes place before "Reef Blower" as the reef blower in that episode appears as a power-up, meaning it wasn't destroyed yet. ** This also means this game takes place before "SB-129," "Bubble Buddy," "Squidville," "SpongeGuard on Duty," "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired," "Rodeo Daze," "Truth or Square," [[SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom|''Battle for Bikini Bottom]], SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis, ''SpongeBob's Truth or Square'', and possibly "Jellyfishing," "Culture Shock," "I Was a Teenage Gary," "Something Smells," "Dumped," "Shanghaied," "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic," "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," "SpongeBob's Last Stand," "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle," "Stuck in the Wringer," "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa," "The Great Patty Caper," "Glove World R.I.P.," "Barnacle Face," "Pet Sitter Pat," "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!," "There's a Sponge in My Soup," "No Pictures Please," "Squirrel Jelly," "The Ballad of Filthy Muck," ''SpongeBob's Next Big Adventures'', ''Bikini Bottom Bop 'Em'' and ''Glove Universe''. Category:PlayStation Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Video Games Category:Rumored Nintendo 64 Games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games